vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson est un personnage récurrent de Vampire Diaries ainsi qu'un anti-vilain dans la deuxième saison de The Originals. C'est un ancien Vampire Originel puisqu'il était actuellement dans le corps de Kaleb, un sorcier de la Nouvelle-Orléans jusqu'à sa mort, suite à un sort lancé par Finn. Kol est le fils de Mikael et Esther et le neveu de Dahlia. C'est le jeune frère de Freya, Finn, Elijah et le frère aîné de Rebekah et Henrik. Il est également par sa mère le demi-frère de Niklaus ainsi que l'oncle du fils décédé de Freya et de Hope. Kol était en couple avec Davina Claire, une jeune sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans jusqu'à sa mort. Kol est un membre de la [[Famille Mikaelson / Les Originaux|'Famille Mikaelson']]. Histoire Moyen-Âge Kol est né au Moyen-Âge dans un petit village d'Amérique, connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Mystic Falls. Il vivait en paix avec sa famille jusqu'au jour où son jeune frère Henrik a été tué par des loups-garous. Suite à cette tragédie, Esther (la Sorcière Originelle) et Mikael décidèrent de protéger le reste de leur famille en utilisant le sort d'immortalité. Ils utilisèrent ainsi le sang de Tatia qu'ils firent avaler à leurs enfants, puis Mikael les tua d'un coup d'épée dans le cœur et les força à boire ensuite du sang humain faisant d'eux les Vampires Originels. Après la mort d'Esther, Kol et Finn partirent chacun de leur côté, laissant Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah ensemble. On peut supposer que Kol était en Europe à cette époque. Avant de devenir vampire, il est dit que Kol pratiquait la magie et qu'il était très doué, selon ses propres propos. Il se décrit d'ailleurs comme un enfant prodige, puisque le reste de sa fratrie n'en faisait pas. Il a également ajouté qu'il aimait le pouvoir que lui procurait la magie et que, lorsqu'il est devenu vampire, il n'a pas supporté de la perdre. Afin de compenser cette perte et de retrouver cette même sensation, Kol est devenu violent grâce à sa nouvelle force. 1114, Italie En 1114, Kol se faisait connaître dans tout l'Orient en tuant et transformant des personnes en vampires. Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah ont entendu ces histoires au cours de leurs propres voyages comme il est mentionné par Elijah. Plus tard, Kol a rejoint sa famille en Italie où ils étaient invités à une fête dans la maison d'Alexander. Là-bas, ils ont été attaqués par surprise puis neutralisés avec les dagues. Cependant, grâce à son côté loup-garou, Klaus n'a pas été touché et a ainsi pu délivrer ses frères et sœur, à l'exception de Finn. Ente le XIII ème et XVII ème siècle Kol a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à voyager, souvent avec des sorcières afin de retrouver la connection avec la magie qu'il a perdu en devenant vampire. Lorsqu'il était en Afrique au XIV ème siècle, il a su d'un shaman d'Uganda l'existence de certains remèdes et herbes médicales. Tandis qu'il était en Arabie, Kol a aussi appris la pratique de la magie Kemiya, faisant de lui un expert dans cet art. Au XVII ème siècle, il est dit qu'il était à Haïti. Lors de ces voyages, Kol a entendu parler de Silas, le premier immortel qui causerait la fin des temps. Il a ensuite rencontré un peuple qui lui vouait un culte et ayant peur que ces histoires ne soient vraies, il décida de tuer toutes ces personnes pour que Silas ne se réveille jamais. 1702, Espagne En 1702, la violence de Kol attira l'attention de Mikael, mettant à feu et à sang le pays dans l'objectif de retrouver ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, Klaus et Elijah cherchèrent Kol tandis que Rebekah mettait le cercueil de Finn sur un bateau afin de quitter l'Europe. Ils le trouvèrent alors dans une taverne en train de se nourrir de cadavres. Malgré leurs avertissements à propos de Mikael, Kol refusa de les suivre, pensant que son père ne pourchassait que Klaus. Quand il résista à ses frères, Elijah l'attrapa avec ses bras tandis que Klaus pris la dague. Paniqué et étonné de la trahison de ses frères, Kol promis à Klaus qu'un jour viendrait où il se vengerait. Il fut ensuite neutralisé. 1821, Nouvelle-Orléans En 1821, alors qu'Elijah s'occupait de Marcellus Gerard, le jeune élève de Klaus, ce dernier sentit qu'il avait besoin de quelqun pour s'amuser. Il réveilla ainsi Kol contre la volonté d'Elijah. Lorsqu'il l'appris, Elijah se précipita vers le cercueil de son frère mais le trouva dans la cour en train de se nourrir d'humains que Klaus lui avait offert comme excuse pour l'avoir neutralisé. A partir de ce moment-là, Klaus et Kol causèrent beaucoup de dégats en tuant quarante-six personnes dans un bâtiment. Ceci a été corrigé par Kol qui a avoué qu'il y en avait au moins soixante puisque les rapports avaient oublié les victimes dans le grenier. [[Fichier:Kol3.jpg|link=http://fr.vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Kol3.jpg|thumb|220x220px| Kol avec Marcel devant une représentation de "Hamlet". |left]] Plus tard, Kol montra à Marcel la pièce de théâtre Hamlet, mais en obligeant les acteurs à se tuer afin que le jeu soit plus réel. Il força ensuite le jeune garçon à regarder jusqu'au moment où Elijah intervint et arrêta Kol. Celui-ci expliqua qu'il apprenait seulement à Marcel la façon d'être un vampire car il savait que Klaus voulait qu'il en devienne un. Il ajouta qu'il avait déjà nourri l'enfant de son sang et qu'Elijah n'avait plus qu'à le tuer. Furieux, Elijah saisit Kol en lui disant qu'il avait une imagination vile et sadique. Klaus intervint alors, disant de laisser leur frère tranquille. Lorsque Kol le remercia, Klaus lui planta une dague dans le coeur. Elijah s'excusa ensuite auprès du cercueil de son frère car il estimait que la nature violente de Kol avait une mauvaise influence sur Klaus et qu'elle empêchait la relation entre Klaus et Marcel de s'épanouir. Années 1900, Nouvelle-Orléans Kol a été réveillé en 1901 et a vécu avec ses frères et soeur à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il avait une relation avec les sorcières de la ville qu'il tenait en haute estime, malgré le fait qu'il les utilisait pour ses propres intérets. A ce moment-là, un guerre éclata entre les sorcières qui étaient du côté de Kol et celles qui étaient du côté de Klaus car Kol pensait que Klaus anéantirait les sorcières et qu'il laisserait les vampires envahir la ville. Cherchant à assurer la survie des futures générations de sorcières, Kol et ses sorcières prévurent de se débarasser de Klaus et de ses alliés. Pour cela, il utilisa sa vaste connaissance en magie pour apprendre à Mary-Alice et Astrid comment créer des objets noirs en utilisant un type de magie qu'il avait appris en Afrique, le Kemiya. Ces objets créés dans une tombe du cimetière Lafayette comprennent l'étoile de Satan, un chapelet qui peut conduire à la folie des hommes ou encore des chaînes qui prive le sorcier qui les porte de ses pouvoirs et un bracelet qui force l'obeisssance, tous créés de telle sorte que Kol pouvait utiliser ces objets contre Klaus sans être lui-même un sorcier. De plus, il espérait que Mary-Alice et Astrid augmenteraient assez leurs pouvoirs pour pouvoir créer une dague capable de fonctionner sur Klaus. Malgré leurs efforts, ses sorcières étaient incapables de transformer la dague d'argent en or qui leur permetterait de neutraliser Klaus. L'impatience et le désesspoir de Kol l'a poussé à tuer une église entière afin de rentrer dans la maison d'une femme qui possédait un diamant parangon qui leur permetterait de canaliser plus d'énergie. Ils réussirent ainsi à pénétrer dans la maison de la défunte où ils trouvèrent le diamant. Cependant lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, il fut surpris par Marcel et Klaus qui lui demanda le diamant qu'il remis. Avec l'aide d'une sorcière, Klaus fit emprisonner les alliés de Kol dans la maison jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Peu de temps après, à une fête de Noël en 1914, Kol a quitté la soirée pour aller chercher le diamant dans la chambre de Klaus afin de poursuivre son plan. Rebekah l'a surpris et Kol lui a révélé son plan constituant à neutraliser Klaus. Cette dernière a accepté de l'aider et lui a conseillé de revenir avant que quelqu'un ait remarqué son absence. Cependant, lors d'un discours de famille prononcé par Klaus, ce dernier a révélé la trahison de Kol, comprenant ainsi que Rebekah avait tout dit à leur frère. Il s'est enfui par l'escalier mais a été rattrapé par Elijah qui a aidé Klaus à neutraliser Kol pour les cent prochaines années. Quand leur père Mikael est arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans en 1919, les Mikaelson ont déménagé, emmenant avec eux les cerceuils de Finn et Kol. ''Vampire Diaries'' Saison 3 Kol apparaît pour la première fois dans "''Réunion de Famille''" lorsque Klaus retire sa dague et la brandi contre Elijah, avant de finalement la remettre sur Kol. Plus tard, lorsque Klaus a demandé à son frère d'aller voir Damon, Elijah a secrètement enlevé la dague sur Kol et le reste de sa famille. Ils se sont ainsi tous retournés contre Klaus et ont déclaré qu'ils seraient une famille mais sans lui. Quant Esther est arrivée, Kol a été surpris tout comme ses frères et soeur, pensant que Mikael l'avait tué dix siècles plus tôt. Dans "''Esther''", Kol se prépare pour le bal en l'honneur de sa famille et demande à Rebekah à quel point il est beau. Celle-ci lui répond alors en plaisantant qu'elle ne peut pas être pas contrainte. Quand Klaus menace Rebekah de la poignarder pour avoir tenté de tuer Elena, Kol prend la défense de sa soeur et propose à son frère de continuer dehors. Durant le bal, Kol se présente poliment devant le maire Carol Lockwood. Damon arrive alors et pense reconnaître l'Originel. Ce dernier lui dit avec dédain qu'il a rencontré un certain nombre de personnes, et qu'il ne s'en souvient pas. Lors du bal, Kol est également vu en train de danser tout comme ses frères et soeur. Il boit ensuite le champagne qui le lie alors à sa fraterie. Plus tard, Rebekah lui dit qu'elle a l'intention de tuer Matt afin de faire souffrir Elena et lui demande son aide, ce que Kol accepte. Cependant, Rebekah change d'avis au dernier moment et se retire. Kol va alors se présenter à Matt et commence à lui écraser la main lorsqu'il la serre. Damon vient aider Matt, pousse l'Originel du balcon et lui brise la nuque. Kol possède un visage d'ange, mais derrière ce visage angélique se cache un véritable démon. Il a un comportement violent, sadique et impulsif. Il semble aimer faire souffrir les autres et n'apprécie pas la moindre contrariété ce qui le pousse parfois à avoir des accès de colère particulièrement violents. Il est assez astucieux, notamment quand il tue Mary Porter avec une longueur d'avance sur Damon ou quand il pénètre chez les Gilbert mais pas très malin, comme lorsqu'il se fait poignarder par Alaric puis tué définitivement par Jérémy. Il semble également être très proche de sa sœur Rebekah qui lui demandera de tuer Matt pour faire souffrir Elena. Mais elle changera d'avis au dernier moment et cela ne sera pas du tout de l'avis de Kol, qui voudra ensuite s'en prendre à lui. Heureusement Damon sauvera Matt à temps et balancera Kol d'une terrasse puis, il lui brisera la nuque. Kol fuira ensuite Mystic Falls, suite à la disparition de sa mère et Finn. Il réapparait dans le 3x19, il se faisait passer pour un ami de Jérémy à Denver. Lorsque Damon et Elena viennent chercher celui-ci à Denver, Il frappe Damon avec une batte de baseball mais ce dernier la lui plante dans le cœur. Kol tue ensuite Mary, celle qui a transformé Rose, pour ne pas que Damon sache quel Originel est à l'origine de leur ligné. Saison 4 Kol revient dans l'épisode 4x10. Il croise Bonnie sur son chemin mais cette dernière ne le reconnaît pas tout de suite, juste le temps pour Kol de capturer Shane. Si Kol est revenu, c'est pour rendre service à Rebekah car celle-ci veut le remède au vampirisme. Mais Shane révèle durant l'interrogatoire que le remède est enterré avec Silas. Sachant depuis longtemps ce que Silas pourrait faire, Kol tue Shane (mais il revient à la vie) contre l'avis de Rebekah. Dans l'épisode 4x11, Kol comprend que Klaus et Rebekah souhaitent obtenir le remède tous deux et Kol est bien décidé à les en empêcher, de peur que Silas soit réveillé en même temps. Pour cela, Kol tue les nouveaux vampires que Klaus avait créés pour Jérémy et torture Damon. Kol veut tuer Jérémy mais ne veut pas s'exposer à la malédiction du chasseur. Alors l'Originel contraint Damon à tuer Jeremy. Kol tente après de tuer Rebekah en s'emparant du pieu en chêne blanc. Elena décide alors qu'il faudrait mieux tuer Kol afin que la marque de son frère soit complète. Dans l'épisode 4x12, Elena, Stefan, Matt et Jérémy ont un plan pour tuer Kol. Elena (sachant que Rebekah ne veut pas la mort de son frère) retient Kol chez elle tandis que Matt cherche la dague pour tuer Rebekah. Mais Matt ne trouve pas l'arme et Kol repart. Elena et Jérémy parlent de leur plan raté mais Kol les écoute et entre dans la maison. Il cloue Elena au mur et s'apprête à sectionner le bras de Jérémy. Elena se libère et attaque Kol : ce dernier est aspergé de veine de vénus et finalement, Jérémy achève Kol avec le pieu en chêne blanc. L'originel s'enflamme et meurt sous les yeux de Klaus. Dans l'épisode 4x22, Bonnie utilise le pouvoir de l'expression et ainsi lève le voile. Ce qui fait que Kol ainsi que d'autres morts reviennent (en fantôme seulement). Il viendra s'attaquer à Elena mais il serra interrompu par l'intervention de Jérémy (qui est un fantôme lui-aussi) et Stefan lui brisera la nuque. Dans l'épisode 4x23, il ordonnera aux autres fantômes qui reposent de l'autre côté de s'allier avec lui pour ainsi retrouver le remède. Au moment ou il décide d'en finir avec Elena, il retourne de l'autre côté car Bonnie a refermé le voile. Saison 5 Il réapparaitra en tant que fantôme dans le 5x18. Matt, attendant d'être ressuscité par sa chevalière, parvient à Kol. Celui ci lui dit qu'il doit retrouver son corps afin de dévoiler l'apocalypse qui se passe de l'autre côté. ''The Originals'' Pour en savoir davantage sur Kol, cliquez ici Personnalité Sorcier (à l'origine) Peu de choses sont connues quant à la personnalité de Kol lorsqu'il était sorcier, avant qu'Esther ne transforme ses enfants en vampires. Cependant, on peut remarquer qu'il était proche de sa famille, ce qui est confirmé lorsque un millénaire plus tard, il montre de la tristesse quant aux relations entre sa fraterie. On sait aussi que Kol adorait être un sorcier, étant le premier de ses frères et soeur à l'utiliser. Il aimait particulièrement le pouvoir que cela lui donnait et a détesté le perdre lorsqu'il est devenu vampire. Vampire Originel En tant que vampire, Kol est menaçant, imprévisible, dangereux, méchant, éffronté, arrogant et déraisonnable. Il peut rapidement passer de l'état de gentleman respectueux à quelqu'un de totalement agressif. Lorsque Kol se présente à Carol Lockwood, il se montre très charmant mais quand Damon arrive en ayant l'impression de le reconnaître, Kol lui répond avec dédain. De plus, il traite avec condescendance sa fraterie, en particulier Klaus et Rebekah, les contestant avec mépris, ce qui montre clairement son irrévérence. Kol aime aussi enfreindre les règles et peut se montrer très provocant. Finn décrit lui-même son frère comme étant le plus sauvage des Mikaelson, même comparé à Klaus. Kol est très arrogant, un fait que Klaus a remarqué puisqu'il se décrit comme "beau". Cela est confirmé lorsqu'il aperçoit une photo de lui datant de 1914, et dit à Davina préférer son ancien corps. L'une des caractéristiques principales de Kol est sa vengeance. En effet, tout comme Klaus, il n'hésite pas à obtenir vengeance sur ceux qui lui ont causé un préjudice, même si cela fait plusieurs décennies comme on peut le voir avec Klaus et Rebekah qui lui ont fait de la peine. Ainsi, Kol ne pardonne pas facilement, même s'il peut feindre ses objectifs de vengeances. Enfin, Kol trouve un certain plaisir à utiliser sa violence, comparant parfois cela à des jeu de cache-cache et pensant qu'il y a toujours du temps pour jouer alors qu'on lui demande de prendre la situation au sérieux. Une facette sadique a également été montrée lorsqu'il contraint une troupe à jouer "Hamlet" et à se tuer, uniquement pour son propre divertissement. Cet exemple illustre son sens de l'humour noir, amenant Elijah à accuser son frère d'avoir "une imagination vile". Plus tard en 1914, Kol a tué tout une paroisse y compris un jeune garçon dans l'unique but de pouvoir entrer dans la maison d'une femme. Il n'avait aucun remord après le massacre, montrant sa joie d'aller à un repas de famille juste après. Bien que généralement montré pour être condescendant envers les personnes qui sont plus puissantes que lui comme Klaus, Kol semble vraiment intimidé et effrayé par Silas. Cela provient des histoires qu'on lui a raconté lorsqu'il était enfant à propos de l'immortel Silas qui ne pourra être arrêté s'il est réveillé et viendra tuer les Vampires Originels. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour empêcher son réveil, y compris désobéir à Klaus en tuant les vampires que celui-ci avait tranformé pour Jérémy dans l'objectif de compléter la carte vers le remède et menacer sa soeur avec le Pieux en Chêne Blanc. Ce comportement irrationnel envers une légende pousse ses frères et soeurs à croire qu'il est devenu fou et paranoïa. Lors d'une conversation avec Elena, il a avoué ses sentiment quant à Silas. Il a dit qu'il avait foi en l'existence de l'immortel contrairement au reste du monde, ajoutant qu'ils ne savaient qui ils devraient craindre. D'autre part, une partie de Kol aimerait retrouver sa magie. En effet, il ne possède plus la puissance qu'elle lui procurait, ce qui l'amène à utiliser la violence, embrassant ainsi sa nature de vampire. L'aspiration de Kol pour la magie l'a conduit à passer la plupart de sa vie à voyager avec des sorciers, leur apprenant sa connaissance approfondie des sort et de la magie. Il est également dit qu'il tient les sorciers en haute estime. Il a d'ailleurs réussi à créer grâce à l'aide de sorcières des objets noirs lui permettant de manipuler la magie sans être un sorcier. Malgré tous ses défauts, il est montré que Kol se soucie réellement de sa famille. Toutefois, en raison de ne pas être inclu dans le pacte "Pour toujours et à jamais" fait par Klaus, Elijah et Rebakah, Kol s'est toujours senti exclu et isolé de ses frères et soeurs. Il est ainsi dit que les pitreries et la violence de Kol est le résultat de vouloir attirer l'attention de sa famille. Quand Marcel a rejoint la famille, l'amertume et la jalousie de Kol se sont empirées, ayant l'impression que le garçon prenait sa place dans la famille. Le jour où Rebekah l'a menacé, il a également montré une certaine honte à l'égard de ce que sa famille était devenue ainsi qu'une tristesse parce qu'Elijah était tellement dégoûté par leurs chamailleries qu'il ne se montrait plus. De plus, il semblait en vouloir à Rebekah quant à la rapidité de son deuil après sa mort quand il est revenu de l'Autre Côté. Il semble plus proche de Rebekah et Klaus, même s'il décrit les actions de dernier comme étant des "horreurs". Tout comme sa fraterie à l'exception de Finn, il semble considérer Elijah comme étant le noble. En somme, la nature sauvage et impulsive de Kol l'a souvent amener à des conflits entre lui et ses frères et soeur, en dépit de vraiment les aimer. Fantôme Sorcier (dans le corps de Kaleb) Physique Relations Niklaus Mikaelson "Pour toujours et à jamais n'est pas quelque chose que tu fuis, mon frère" - [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] à Kol dans "I Love You, Goodbye" (traduction non officielle) Article Principal : Klaus et Kol Klaus est le demi-frère aîné de Kol. Klaus et Kol ont tous les deux un tempérament violent et colérique. Il est dit que Klaus a poignardé son frère de nombreuses fois au cours des siècle. Chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se disputer, Kol allant même jusqu'à se moquer des menaces de Klaus. Cependant, ils ont des liens fraternels et aiment boire un verre ensemble de temps en temps. Klaus se soucie profondément de Kol comme il est montré lorsqu'il se précipite pour sauver son frère poignardé par le groupe de Mystic Falls. D'autre part, Kol aime aussi ruiner les plans de Klaus comme en tuant Shane et les vampires qu'il a créé pour trouver le remède. Dans "Every Mother's Son", Klaus exprime son incrédulité quant à l'allégeance de Kol à leur mère, affirmant que la seule chose que Kol écoute est lui-même. Finn confirme la fidélité de Klaus, ajoutant que la proposition de leur mère avait même attiré le plus sauvage de Mikaelson. Kol passe cependant du côté de ses frères, pensant qu'Esther est le vrai ennemi. Depuis lors, Klaus et Kol semble s'entendre mais continuent à se disputer par moments. En effet, Kol reproche à son frère de ne jamais se soucier de lui et d'avoir toujours été considéré comme le fauteur de trouble et exclu de la famille. Plus tard, Klaus en veut à Kol d'avoir caché Rebekah et dans sa colère le jette aux vampire affamés. Klaus finit par lui pardonner après que Kol ait été maudit par Finn. Après tout, tout ce que Kol a voulu dans sa vie était que ses frères et soeurs se soucient de lui. Pour mourir, Kol voulait que Davina le laisse seul, mais finalement ses frères et soeurs sont arrivés, et Klaus a indiqué qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir le "Pour toujours et à jamais". Lorsque son frère meurt, on peut apercevoir des larmes de la part de Klaus. Rebekah Mikaelson " Je vais te ramener dans ton corps Bex, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Je te promets." - Kol à [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] dans "The Devil is Damned" (traduction non officielle) Article Principal : Kol et Rebekah Rebekah est la jeune soeur de Kol qu'il appelle affectueusement "Bekah" ou "Bex". Kol et Rebekah ont une relation très compliquée, du fait qu'il ne peuvent pas dire ou faire quelque chose sans se disputer. Cependant, Kol a toujours été son partenaire de crime, comme lorsqu'il l'a aidé à soutirer des informations de Shane. Quand il apprend que le remède est enterré avec Silas, Kol refuse deprendre part à cela et tente alors de tuer sa soeur, sauvée de justesse par Klaus. Plus tard, il est tué par Elena et Jérémy, ce qui attriste profondément Rebekah qui malgré tout, veut toujours trouver le remède. Quant Kol revient de l'Autre Côté, il n'est pas content de voir qu'elle n'a pas vengé sa mort, ce qui provoque un tournent dans leur relation. Rebekah et Kol paraissent malgré tout très proches puisque peu importe ce qu'ils font, ils s'aiment toujours. Kol se soucie beaucoup d'elle et le protège même de Klaus. Quand Rebekah s'échappe de l'asile des sorcières, elle lui pardonne, mais Kol ne se sent pas coupable, estimant avoir enseigné à sa jeune soeur une leçon pour sa trahison. Après qu'il ait été maudit par Finn, Rebekah lui promet de l'aider tandis qu'il lui fait la promesse de la remettre dans son corps, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il doit faire avant de mourir. Malgré tous les moyens qu'elle emploie, Rebekah ne trouve aucun moyen de sauver son frère. Elle finit par le consacrer sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Orléans, faisant ainsi de lui un Ancêtre et lui promet de ne pas quitter son corps de sorcière tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas ramener à la maison. Kol finit par mourir dans ses bras, laissant Rebekah en pleurs. Elijah Mikaelson Article Principal : Elijah et Kol Elijah est le frère aîné de Kol. La relation entre les deux frères n'a pas beaucoup été explorée, mais Elijah semblait ne pas apprécier que son frère ait été laissé dans un cercueil pendant un siècle. Contre la volonté de Klaus, Elijah l'a réveillé, réunissant ainsi ses frères et soeurs. Il n'ont pas beaucoup d'interactions dans le temps présent, cependant Kol exprime sa tristesse à l'égart d'Elijah qui ne se montre pas, exaspéré par les chamailleries de Klaus et Rebekah. On ignore la réaction d'Elijah à la mort de Kol, mais il a refusé de permettre à Klaus d'aider Silas à lever le voile, même en sachant que cela permettrait la résurrection de Finn et Kol. Dans la saison 2 de The Originals, il est révélé qu'Elijah a aidé trois fois Klaus à poignarder son frère : une première fois en 1702, une seconde fois en 1821 et une dernière fois en 1914. Elijah ne savait pas que son frère était revenu à la vie jusqu'à "Every Mother's Son", lorsque Finn révèle le retour de leur frère et ignorait aussi qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans son nouveau corps. Elijah était aussi présent à la mort de son frère. Davina Claire "Sous ces mêmes étoiles, il y a un gars, et il est avec sa petite-amie, et il pense qu'il a tout le temps du monde et il a raison...et je le déteste." - Kol à [[Davina Claire|'Davina']] dans "I Love You, Goodbye" ''(traduction non officielle) ''Article Principal : Kol et Davina Davina est une proche amie de Kol avant de devenir sa petite-amie. Il l'a rencontré dans'' "Rebirth"'' en se présentant comme Kaleb. Au début, Davina semble apprécier Kaleb et accepte même un café avec lui. Quand elle apprend sa véritable identité, Davina est d'abord énervée puis forme une alliance avec lui dans l'objectif de créer une dague pouvant neutraliser Klaus. Au cours de leurs séances, Kol et Davina deviennent très proches et finissent par échanger leur premier baiser dans "The Maps of Moments". Malheureusement, Kol meurt dans "I Love You, Goodbye", laissant Davina dévastée. Autres relations * Kol et Finn (Frères/Ennemis) * Kol et Esther (Mère et fils/Ennemis) * Kol et Mikael (Père et fils) * Kol et Marcel (Famille/Ennemis) * Kol et Mary-Alice (Anciens alliés et amants) * Kol et Damon (Ennemis) * Kol et Jérémy (Anciens amis/Ennemis) * Kol et Bonnie (Ennemis) * Kol et Matt (Ennemis) Apparences ''Vampire Diaries'''' '' Saison 3 * ''Réunion de Famille'' * ''Esther'''' '' * ''La Chair de ma Chair'' * ''Au Coeur des Ténèbres'' Saison 4 * ''Cours Particuliers'' * ''La Chasse au Remède'' * ''Originellement Vôtre'''' (mort) * [[Episode 4x22 : Lever le voile|''Lever le Voile]]'' (fantôme corporel) * [[Episode 4x23 : Ici ou ailleurs|''Ici ou Ailleurs]]'' (fantôme corporel) Saison 5 * [[Episode 5x18 : Entre deux mondes|''Entre Deux Mondes]]'' (fantôme) [[The Originals|''The Originals]] Saison 1 * Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans (flashback en tant que corps neutralisé) * Pour Toujours et à Jamais (flashback en tant qu'enfant) Saison 2 * Rebirth (possédant Kaleb) * Alive and Kicking (possédant Kaleb et flashback) * Every Mother's Son (flashback en tant qu'enfant) * Live and Let Die (possédant Kaleb) * Red Door (possédant Kaleb) * Chasing the Devil'sTail (possédant Kaleb) * The Brothers That Care Forgot (possédant Kaleb) * The Map of Moments (possédant Kaleb et flashback) * Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire (possédant Kaleb) * Brotherhood of the Damned (possédant Kaleb) * Sanctuary (possédant Kaleb) * The Devil is Damned (possédant Kaleb) * I Love You, Goodbye (possédant Kaleb et mort) * They All Asked For You (mentionné) * Save My Soul (mentionné) The Originals : The Awakening (4/4) Nom * Kol est prononcé comme "Cole", un vieux mot anglais signifiant "charbon". * C'est aussi un vieux prénom nordique, signifiant "sombre". Autour du personnage * Kol présente quelques similarités avec le Klaus du livre : ** Ils peuvent passer d'une humeur joyeuse et amusée à un comportement furieux en quelques secondes, ce qui les rend imprévisibles. Malgré leur personnalité, ils semblent être des tueurs patients et méthodiques, capables de plans élaborés. ** Ils ont tous les deux attaqué des membres de la famille Bennett et Donovan : Klaus a attaqué Vickie Bennett (dans le livre) et Kol a attaqué Matt Donovan et Bonnie Bennett. * C'est le premier personnage à avoir obtenu une websérie afin de mieux comprendre son passé. * De tous les Originaux, Kol est considéré comme le plus instable, imprévisible et sauvage. * Dans "Every Mother's Son", Finn qualifie Kol comme étant le plus sauvage des Mikaelson. * Avec Rebekah et Geneviève, il est le seul personnage à appeler Klaus "Nik". * A ce jour, nous savons que Kol a été neutralisé cinq fois : ** Par la Confrérie des Cinq en 1114, dans "La Confrérie des cinq". ** Par Klaus en 1702 dans "Alive and Kicking" pour avoir attiré l'attention de Mikael. ** Par Klaus en 1821 dans "Alive and Kicking" pour avoir menacé Marcel. ** Par Klaus en 1914 dans "The Maps of Moments" pour avoir comploter contre Klaus. ** Par Alaric Saltzman en 2011 dans "La Chair de ma Chair" afin de neutraliser tous les Originaux. * Kol est le premier des Originaux à dire son nom complet. * Au début, il était prévu que Kol apparaisse dans l'épisode "1912" où il aurait été révélé pourquoi Damon connaît déjà Kol avant l'épisode "Esther". * Avant sa mort, Kol était en possession du Pieux en chêne blanc et de toutes les dagues à l'exception d'une, ce qui signifie qu'il avait presque toutes les armes de la planète qui pouvaient lui fiare du mal. * Kol était ami avec des sorcières les siècles passés, ce qui montre combien il les respectait et les tenait en haute estime. Cela est sûrement dû au fait que sa mère était une puissante sorcière et parce qu'il était aussi un sorcier avant sa transformation en Vampire Originel. * Les deux fois où Kol a tué quelqu'un, il a empalé ses victimes : Mary Porter avec une batte de baseball ("Au coeur des ténèbres") et Atticus Shane avec un tuyau de métal ("Cours particuliers"). * Kol a rarement montré son visage de vampire, seulement deux fois. La première fois était dans "Originellement vôtre" avant sa mort et la seconde fois dans "Ici ou Ailleurs" entant qu'esprit, faisant de lui le premier vampire-fantôme à montrer son visage de vampire. * Kol et Elijah sont les seuls membres de la famille à avoir énerver Klaus sans craindre les conséquences. Mikael ne le craint pas non plus mais il a l'intention de le tuer tandis que ses frères le font que dans l'objectif de l'embêter. * Kol adore la musique, on le voit à de nombreuses reprises, notamment dans "Originellement vôtre". * Michael Narducci, un des producteurs qualifie Kol comme étant "le Loki de la famille" en raison de sa nature machiavélique et de son allégeance à aucun camp particulier. * Lorsque Kol était en possession du corps de Kaleb, il a été appelé "Koleb" par les fans, une combinaison des deux prénoms. * Kol a été envoyé par sa mère pour devenir ami avec Davina mais il est aussi probable qu'elle voyait en lui un intérêt amoureux pour la jeune sorcière, sans doute dans l'espoir de l'utiliser dans ses plans et de garder un oeil sur elle. * Il existe de nombreux parallèles entre Kol et Davina : ** Ils n'aiment pas recevoir d'ordre et ont des problèmes d'autorité, montrant une tendance à être impoli et arrogant envers ceux qui sont plus puissants qu'eux. ** Leurs mères les contrôlent. ** Leur mort impliquait un sacrifice pour une cause : Kol a été tué pour compléter la carte au remède tandis que Davina a été tuée pour permettre aux sorcières d'avoir plus de pouvoirs. ** Avant leur décès, ils avaient tous les deux un avantage qui les a conduit à leur mort : Kol était en possession de pieux en chaîne blanc et de la plupart des dagues alors que Davina avait le pouvoir de la Moisson. ** Après leur résurection, ils étaient tous les deux opprimés en quelques sortes : Davina par son clan et Kol par sa mère. ** Ils ont tous les deux ont joué le rôle d'une arme secrète : Davina était celle de Marcel, gardée dans le grenier et Kol celle d'Esther dans le corps de Kaleb. * Kol a confirmé qu'il pratiquait la magie avant de devenir vampire lors d'un rendez-vous avec Davina dans "Alive and Kicking" * Du fait d'être un "prodige" en magie et d'avoir passé sa vie auprès de sorcières, Kol a d'incroyables connaissances dans l'art de la magie et de la sorcellerie. * Pendant le temps qu'il a passé en Afrique au XIV ème siècle, Kol a voyagé en Ouganda et a acquis une connaissance des herbes médicales et des remèdes de la part d'un shaman. Il démontre cette habilité avec la cheville de Davina dans "Live and Let Die". * Durant ses voyages, il a aussi appris la magie appelée Kemiya qu'il a enseigné à ses sorcières pour créer des objets noirs. Il l'a ensuite enseigné à Davina et l'a pratiqué lui-même, étant un expert dans ce style de magie. * Dans The Originals : The Awakening, il est révélé que Kol était responsable de la création d'objets noirs comme l'étoile de Satan et le bracelet qui permet à Davina de contrôler Mikael. Il a créé ces objets afin de pouvoir les utiliser même s'il n'était pas un sorcier lui-même. * Dans "The Devil is Danmed", Kol a découvert que Hope était en vie, le mettant finalement dans la confidence. * Kol a admis à Rebekah qu'il préférait être un sorcier qu'un vampire car il n'y avait de soif de sang, d'émotions accentuées et qu'il pouvait être lui-même. * Il a été consacré sur le sol de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce qui signifie qu'il est à présent un Ancêtre et qu'il y a un moyen qu'il revienne à la vie. * Finn a maudit Kol afin qu'il meurt seul, cependant, il est mort entouré de la fille qu'il aimait et de sa famille à savoir Davina, Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah. * Michael Narducci a affirmé que Kol avait peur de Mikael. Photos Kol 1.jpg Kol 2.jpg Kol 3.png Kol 4.jpg Kol Michaelson.jpg|Kol pose ton arbalète.png au bar avec son frère et sa copine.jpg et oui je l'ai tuée.png attention ....jpg dans le salon.jpg dans le cercueil.jpg Kol656.png|Kol meurt Kol 4x22.jpg Kol 4x23.jpg Kol.png kol batte.jpg kol-drinking-gif.gif k.gif kb.gif Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages récurrents Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Vampires Catégorie:Vampires Originels Catégorie:Surnaturel Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Flashbacks